Alpha Resistance Force: the Battle Begins
by SOCOMdude49
Summary: Rated R for violence, blood, cussing, death, and sugestive themes. What will happen when newer, stronger heartless attack the Destiny Islands? {([SORAxKAIRI])}
1. Introductions and New arrivals

Alpha Resistance Force: the Battle Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Kairi, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Gummi anything, Semi-Glock Automatic(s) (unfortunately :'( ) or the Destiny Islands however I do own everything else.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Then all of the sudden, a whole bunch of Heartless appeared. They were a new breed; they carried two large guns, one in each hand, which resembled a chaingun. They started firing ammunition all over the beach. There was the sound of crackling gunfire everywhere, screaming, and the sound and site of blood spilling all over the beach.  
  
Sora looked around. He saw Wakka spewing blood through his chest and Tidus pushing Selphie to the ground. He was desperately calling out for Kairi, when all of the sudden he heard the defining sound of bullets firing right at him. Riku pushed him aside and was impounded by bullets, steel impounding his flesh and blood spewing everywhere. Sora reached down, all Riku could do is smile at him then his body went limp.  
  
Sora heard over the gunfire Kairi's voice. "Sora lookout!!!" Kairi yelled desperately as ammo headed for Sora. Sora turned to see the bullets thundering at him with lightning speed. He lowered his expecting to be impaled by steel. When all of the sudden a shadowed figure appeared out of nowhere and blocked the shots. He was pushed back by the force of the bullets striking his chest like lightning. But oddly, he did not bleed. He held up two Semi-Glock Automatic pistols and desolated the heartless. Kairi ran over to Sora's side, staring at the shaded figure.  
  
He turned to them. Sora threw his arms around Kairi holding her close, the shaded figure addressed him. "Sora?" all Sora could do was nod in fear. The figure said "Come with me if you want to live." He started walking away and Sora followed him with Kairi close by his side. On their way, they ran into more heartless, but the shaded figure decimated them with ease.  
  
They arrived at a ship, different from a Gummi ship, much more different. They boarded it and then the figure took off his cloak and revealed himself. He was wearing a green shirt that was undone. He had brown shorts and SEAL boots. His hair is a dusty brown color and crystal blue eyes. He was about 15 and was of average height and weight. He had well toned forearms and strong legs. He had a hard chest with rock solid abs. He then removed a flack jacket full of holes from underneath his shirt and loosely dropped it onto the floor. It landed with a thud. Kairi clinched to Sora, Sora held her and eyed him. The ship lifted off, and was attacked. Heartless Gummi ships shot the vessel down from the sky and it crash- landed on a beach very similar to the Destiny Islands. Sora searched franticly for Kairi as he loosed her during the crash. Teens started emerging from the burning remains of the ship. Sora was pushed out and the ship exploded. "No!!!" Sora dropped to his knees with tears streaming off of his face for Kairi was still inside of the wreckage of the ship when it exploded. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Sora?" a familiar voice asked. He turned and saw Kairi standing there. He leaped to his feet and embraced Kairi. "I thought you were gone." He said.  
  
"I'm always with you, silly." She replied. "What a pretty sight."said a voice from behind. They both turned and saw an attractive teenage girl around 14 standing behind them smirking. She had on a red shirt and was wearing jeans. She had long orangey brown hair, and amethyst colored eyes. She was wearing sandals and no socks and had a large smile on her face. "Hey, hold up Sidney!" they heard Matt yell from behind them as he ran toward her.  
  
"Hey baby." She replied as he ran up and they embraced each other and he kissed her on her soft, delicate pink lips. Sora and Kairi just stood the watching them. Matt and Sidney broke the kiss and turned to them.  
  
"Where are we?" Sora demanded while still guarding Kairi. "An island somewhere." Sidney replied. "Where!?!" Sora yelled. "None of your damn business!" Matt retorted. "Well wherever we are, it looks like we are trapped here" Kairi said. "I guess we are." Sidney replied. Kairi started to brake into tears. "I guess we'll never see our home again." She sobbed. Sora embraced her affectionately in a hug.  
  
"It's ok, Kairi. I'll protect you." Sora said quietly to Kairi trying to comfort her. She hugged him close burring her face into his chest. Sora glared at Matt. Sidney put her arms around his waist, with a scared look on her face. Matt put his arms around her back and glared back at Sora.  
  
Ok, I'm just starting this fic and we'll see how it will turn out. It's rated R for of violence, cussing, and suggestive scenes. Please R&R but give constructive criticism please, no flames. Tell me how you like it. I won't continue it till I get some reviews. 


	2. We're stuck here! and the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Kairi, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Gummi anything, Semi-Glock Automatic(s) (unfortunately :'( ) or the Destiny Islands however I do own everything else.  
  
Matt patted Sidney on the head and told her that it was ok. He then released her from his comforting grasp and walked over to Sora. He muttered under his breath but just loud enough for Sora to here, "Your more trouble than your worth." Sora let go of Kairi and punched Matt in the face. Matt turned to him, not affected at all by the punch and said, "You know now I'm going to have to punch you back?" Sora gave a slight nod and Matt globed Sora so hard that the force lifted him off of his feet and he was flung backwards into the sand. Kairi ran over to his side and threw her arms around him, the look of terror in her eyes. Sora tried to comfort her but he couldn't. There was blood around him, for the force of the punch had broken his nose. His blood eventually clotted. Matt just walked past him and Sidney ran quickly to his side. "You'd  
  
better get ready, we'll be spending the night." Matt said before he was to far away for them to here. Matt walked to a teen about his age and height trying to recover salvageable material from the wreckage. "Anything useful?" Matt said to the teen. He turned to him and with his blondish hair, and auburn colored eyes, he replied "Sure, there's plenty of stuff but we ain't gonna be able to repair the ship." Matt then addressed all of the teens on the beach. "Okay people! We'll camp here tonight and explore the beach and surrounding areas tomorrow. And I don't won't no funny business. Remember last time someone yelled?" they all nodded remembering how drunk everyone got when all the drinks were spiked with hard liquor, not a pretty site. "Jeremy." He said addressing the teen he was talking to prior. "Yes Matt?" he replied. "Where's Sarah?" Jeremy swung his head around looking desperately. "I don't know. Sarah!" he yelled. "I'm over here." She replied. She was 14 with long brown hair flowing in the wind. She had blue eyes that glistened in the sun as she ran toward them on the beach. As she came into view, you could then see her blue t-shirt and jeans. She was in her sixth month. She rang over to Jeremy and her hugged her. "Here  
  
she is." He said. "How are ya?" Sidney asked Sarah. "Okay. You?" "Fine." "Why not you two go talk, I need to ask Jeremy something." Matt said to the two girls. "Okay baby." Sidney replied and she and Sarah went off down the beach talking about things like motherhood and that sorta thing. Matt turned to Jeremy. "So how is she?" "Ok I think. The baby was kicking last night." "That's good." "How?" "I dunno." Matt finished. "Now, do you know anything about our new visitors?" He asked referring to Sora and Kairi. "Nothing at all really." Jeremy responded. "Well we better settle in, we may be here awhile." Matt said and Jeremy nodded. Later that night.  
  
There was screaming and gunfire. Matt was  
  
running towards the camp. He looked around seeing the mangled bodies of his men all over the place, he ran over to Sarah and Jeremy's tent. He looked inside and saw Sarah lying there on the floor, throat slit, blood all over the ground. He turned to his right and saw Jeremy propped up on the side of the tent, pupils dilated, throat slit, blood dripping. He then ran back to his own and Sidney's tent, and to his horror, he saw her lifeless bodies lying there, stabs all over her. He then bolted right up, a cold sweat on the brow of his forehead. He looked around the room quickly, everything as it should, Sidney lying beside him sleeping. He lied back down again, but couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about his dream, and it scared him greatly. He eventually fell asleep.  
  
Well, another chapter done. It doesn't have mush of Sora or Kairi in it but there will be plenty next chapter. R&R and tell me what ya think. 


	3. The Attack and the Loss of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Kairi, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Gummi anything, Semi-Glock Automatic(s) (unfortunately :'( ) or the Destiny Islands however I do own everything else.  
  
When he woke up the next morning there was chaos. The sound of gunfire and death'n'destruction was echoing everywhere.  
  
He ran out of the tent and saw bodies and blood everywhere. He knew that this time he wasn't dreaming, it was for real. He called out for Sidney but there was no response to his calls. He grabbed his guns and two pieces of what looked like metal, one about twice as long as the other. He them on his shorts and the guns in his hands.  
  
He then ran out and saw Heartless. He shot them with his glocks but there were so many. One had a large sword and drove it through him, blood spilling out of the side of his chest.  
  
He was forced back by the force of the sword, but before the Heartless could deal the final blow a teen slid his sword through it and it fell. He was about 14 and a-half, and had a long ninja sword in his hand. He had short, well-kept light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Paul?" Matt said. He nodded his head. "H-h-ave you seen Sidney or Jeremy or Sarah?" he said, weakened by the loss of blood. "No I haven't." Paul responded. "Cmon, let's get going." He then said. "No." Matt replied, barely able to keep his head up, gasping breathes of air. "Follow me now!" Matt then said sternly. "Ok." Paul said.  
  
Matt stood up and started walking slowly, limping on his right side, clutching his chest. He found Jeremy and Sarah and told Paul to go with them to the regroup area. They went and then he stumbled upon Sora and Kairi.  
  
Kairi was sitting up on the ground and Sora was in front of her. He had his keyblade dron and was surrounded by a bunch of soldier heartless. Matt blasted each heartless with his glock in his left hand. Sora and Kairi stared at him and saw his futile attempts at preventing himself from bleeding. He walked past them and said, "This ain't no place for kids, you'd better get outa here."  
  
Sora helped Kairi up off the ground and held her close while they started running. Matt continued along the beach until he found Sidney, on the floor unconscious. He ran to her side to see if she was still alive; he checked her pulse, it was fine. He then ran into a bunch of heartless. He started firing until he ran out of ammo. Smoke filled the air from the guns. He dropped them and picked up Sidney and started to walk away since he could not run and encounters the same heartless he saw on the Destiny Islands before.  
  
he put Sidney on the ground gently, drew out one of the long silver pipes he had with him. He held it with both hands like a sword and then a great flash of green light came up out of the end and stayed there like the blade of a sword. The heartless started up the firing but he was able to deflect every shot with his weird weapon. He then worked his way up to them and stabbed one of them straight through, killing it. He then deflected some more bullets and slashed right through the next one, leaped through it and put it right through the last heartless.  
  
He then retracted the bright, glowing green light, put the base on his belt, and picked Sidney back up again and threw her over his shoulders and started to run. He met up with the others and lifted Sidney down. She regained consciousness and asked what happened. Matt explained to her in detail and she clung to him getting blood from the large wound on his chest on her clothes. The others just watched them. There were now only seven of them left: Paul, Jeremy, Sarah, Sora, Kairi, Sidney, and Matt. They surveyed the wreckage of both the ship and the camp.  
  
Well, so far I've gotten no reviews yet and I won't continue the story if nobody is reading it. So R&R please or I'm discontinuing the story. 


End file.
